


Calculation

by Lady_Ganesh



Series: Ranverse [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Saijou falls ill, Nagi and Mamoru have decisions to make. Thanks to <a href="http://emungere.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://emungere.livejournal.com/"><b>emungere</b></a> for looking this over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculation

When the diagnosis was certain, they began working.

Three days later, they had a whiteboard covered with Post-It notes, charts, and probable courses of action.

Takatori Saijou's liver failed, and the whiteboard changed. The Post-It notes developed a code; blue for loyalty to Mamoru, white for Nagi, green for Sato, orange for Katoh; red for no allegiance or allegiances in flux. Tiny dots of blue and white in a sea of red.

Nagi narrowed his eyes and the notes fluttered like fall leaves. "What if--"

Mamoru caught a red note out of the air. "No. Honda will never stay loyal under those circumstances. He--"

"You have a better idea?" Nagi snapped.

Mamoru bit his bottom lip. "Yeah. Does Sato still have that Parisian girlfriend?"

Nagi thought for a moment. "That is a better idea," he agreed, and the Post-Its whirred into place. "We should have a backup plan, though."

"Of course."

Takatori Saijou slipped into his final coma on June 23. The Post-It notes were burned, and the whiteboard collapsed into a tiny ball of plastic and metal.

On June 25, Takatori Saijou was buried. His grandson, Takatori Mamoru, attended the funeral, wearing traditional clothing and the solemn expression befitting a young man of his age and station.

On June 26, Marianne Ruelle, French national and current companion of Sato Kiyoshi, disappeared.

On June 27, Marianne Ruelle was seen at the Kyoto home of Katoh Takeru. She seemed content and happy.

On June 28, the Kyoto home of Katoh Takeru was burned down. There were no survivors. The bodies of Marianne Ruelle and Katoh Takeru were identified the following day.

By July 3, the new whiteboard was covered in blue and white.


End file.
